


Standing Water

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "I had nothing to do with this," Selphie said quickly.





	Standing Water

**Author's Note:**

> For FFVIII 100 (which was more of a 100-500), posted June 28, 2015. 'cadets are stupid'.

"I had nothing to do with this," Selphie said quickly as Squall walked up behind her. She was clutching a nail gun in one hand, but tellingly its hose was wrapped around her body half like a boa and half like a sash. Disconnected, it couldn't have done the sort of damage they were both looking at.

"Cameras?" Squall questioned.

"Only if Zell fixed them and I think he was still waiting on parts," Selphie replied. "That's how I've roped him into working on festival stuff with me - everything he needs for his stuff is backordered."

Squall looked up. He looked around. He looked at Selphie and her nail gun and attempted some basic trajectory calculations and everything else. There was just...

"How?" he questioned. Sure, they'd done some dumb stuff as students, but this was in a class by itself. The amount of standing water, alone...

Selphie shrugged - a sort of comedic motion given the meters of air line hanging on her.

"I have no idea. But I sort of wish I could have seen it happen."

Squall sighed. He wouldn't admit to it, but he felt the exact same way.


End file.
